What Happened? The Evil lurks everywhere...
What Happened is an event that occured including Dark Saiyan of Awesomnes and numerous villains Plot During the destruction of planet Vegeta, something happened...Freiza's energy spread through the universe and Dark Energy awoke...It started to suck energy and forming an body. But that body was failed and he went into cryo-sleep. But before he managed to teleport and take little of Frieza's blood for, at that moment reasons unknown. And the story flashes forward to Broly's arrival at Earth. Dark Saiyan, now with an complete body, abducted Broly and made tests to him. And suddenly, the day came. Broly awoke. And he caused an rampage. All of D.S's assistants were either knocked or killed and D.S came. Dark Saiyan:What has happenend here? ''(Turns around)''Broly..... Broly:Uaaargghhhhh!!!! Dark Saiyan: Fool, speak clearly for once Broly:I want...your....LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dark Saiyan:'' Heh, finally some training.......'' Broly charges at Dark Saiyan, but Dark Saiyan avoids him and kicks him away. Broly hits Dark Saiyan in the face, and Dark Saiyan staggers. Dark Saiyan: Gu-ghuuhh.... Broly, seeing Dark Saiyan spitting up Dark Mass, thinks it's blood, and he strikes Dark Saiyan. After numerous punches, Broly double-axes Dark Saiyan, and slamms him into the ground. When he is about to strike, Dark Saiyan looks up, and wounds Broly, making him bleed. Broly becomes furious, and hits Dark Saiyan, making him cough up Dark Mass, and some of the Dark Mass comes into Broly's wound. Suddenly, Broly starts to shake. Broly:Ghh-gu-gu-guu....Guraaaaah!!!! What's.....happening...TO...ME !? Dark Saiyan: Don't you think I saw? I intentionally coughed up Dark Mass, and now you are infected. Broly: Seems it's not enough...Only....My arm is infected...... Dark Saiyan: Well, then it's time to finish this... Dark Saiyan warps infront of Broly, and hits him with an combo, Sensing defeat, Broly puts up an fight, but every hit is matched by an knee in the gut. Dark Saiyan: It's time. ''(Two of Dark Saiyan's fingers starts to fizzle and crack) 'Dark....Strike! ''' Broly: Nooooo!!! I WON'T SURRENDER! '' Broly fires his Meteor Blast, but Dark Saiyan counters with an Black Hole. There is an struggle. Eventually, D.S wins, and he pins down Broly. Dark Saiyan:''You are an fool. Powerful, but foolish. If you think you can match against me, then you are very foolish. Broly:What....are you gonna....do to.......me? Dark Saiyan:'' Well, glad you asked. Black Hole: Warp!!'' D.S sucks up Broly, and everything is quiet untill an assisstant wakes up. Assisstant: Eeehh...Sir? Dark Saiyan: Hmm? Assisstant: Wh-wh-what did You do to that...monster? Where is he? Dark Saiyan: Well, my friend...I infected Broly with Dark Mass, and I warped him into an prison. Assisstant: B-but sir..Forgive me for asking, but what if he breaks out?'' ''' D.S starts to laugh. Dark Saiyan: ''Well, he can't. He is sealed in my body. You see those white things? They are different dimensions, and Broly is in...this one ''(Points in an dot on his arm) Dark Saiyan: ''What's your name, friend? Assisstant: Lippi, sir. Dark Saiyan: Well, Lippi ('Thought: 'Who names his son Lippi?), you're the new Leader researcher. So, '' ''(Pats Lippi on the shoulder) Let's plan our next move.... ''Outcome'' The first time Broly was defeated by a person using shere strength. Dark Mass can only be used on evil hearts. Trivia Dark Mass will use "fool" many times. Dark Mass has lived for a long time. This is the first time Broly could speak nearly normally. Category:Dark Super Saiyan Saga